Sunbabes
by skysailz
Summary: A collection of short stories based on the ship sunflowyr, written for fictober 2019, because who else is gonna populate this ship's tag- each chapter gets better than the first ;)
1. Day 1

"C'mon, you'll love it!" Yang dragged her boyfriend by his arm. She had her metal limb firmly wrapped around his own flesh and bone and her fingers intertwined in his with the opposite hand. The position was a little awkward but the blonde was just so excited to finally go out for fun, instead of being cooped up inside a house all day. And what perfect timing as a carnival had recently rolled right into the town they were currently staying in during their journey.

"I don't know, Yang…" The usually stoic and calm Lie Ren of all people was showing signs of his anxiety and nerves at the prospect of riding the giant ferris wheel that towered over everything else. His head started to spin as he looked up at all the tall rides, but for some reason that one in particular got to him the most. Not the fast moving roller coasters or pendulum rides, no. The slowly moving, high up ferris wheel. As Yang finally dragged the boy to the gate he froze in place, refusing to take one more step.

Yang tugged on his arm, "It'll be fun, trust me." She nudged his side, letting go of his arm and linking her hands into his, their fingers intertwining. "You'll be perfectly safe~" She gave a kind, warm smile as she looked him in the eye. Ren softened a little.

"I'm not going without you." Yang stated matter of factly, giving him a soft pout. Ren sighed, finally giving in. He was still extremely nervous, but he wanted her to have fun and it was worth it just for the look on her face when he finally gave in.

Paying for two tickets, they were directed to board the ride which didn't have a very long line at the moment as the distant sun started to set over the horizon and paint the skies in golden hues. The carriage didn't have any walls, just a seat big enough for the two of them and a bar and strap to keep them secured in place which Ren clung to with a vice grip.

As they started to rise up to the top, slow at first as other people boarded the other carriages, Yang leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed with a contented smile on her lips. As they reached the very top of the ride Ren, very slowly, lifted his hands from their grip on the bar, and leaned into Yang with his arm around her shoulders as they watched the sunset together.


	2. Day 2

**#fictober19 Prompt: 2. "Just follow me, I know the area."**

_A/N: Alright, day two down. I gotta admit I wasn't completely happy with this one, and not a fan of the prompt either tbh, but I hope you can still enjoy it._

* * *

"It's just over here, come on, this way." Ren spoke in a hushed tone as he lead Yang through an abandoned building. It was all Yang's idea of course, her being the thrillseeker that she was, she heard about a "haunted" abandoned building from some friends of hers and asked her boyfriend to come with her. You know, for fun.

Conveniently, Ren already knew about the place and had even been there already because Nora had wanted to go. He was never much of a believer in the supernatural, so he didn't show any fear or discomfort. His semblance also helped matters somewhat as it kept him calm and collected in moments like these. He had one hand holding onto Yang as he lead her around.

To her, it was pretty damn spooky, she even had her fist up ready to punch anything that came her way, whether it be spectral, ethereal or otherwise. Despite her attempts to look tough in this situation, Ren could tell she was at least a little bit scared so he squeezed her hand to comfort and ground her in reality. She turned her head and smiled crookedly, unable to completely hide it on her face.

"This was your idea, but you're the one getting scared." Ren teased and looked back over his shoulder which Yang then punched. He chuckled softly and rubbed it as the blonde pouted.

"I'm telling you, Yang, there's nothing interesting here, it's just mostly rubble and deteriorating walls." As he said that a few rats ran by and squeaked. "Oh, and that."

Just as Yang was starting to accept that there was nothing here and calm down, a soft, ghostly wail that came from down the hallway.

"What were you saying!? What the fuck was that!?" Her grip on his hand turned into a grip on his entire arm. "It was just the wind, it's okay, Yang." He held her close to comfort her, then there was another sound–a laugh that echoed from down the hall, and her grip tightened evermore.

"Okay, that's it! I'm gonna punch a motherfucking ghost!" Yang, in turn, now dragged Ren in tow as she stormed, nervously one might add, toward the source.

Her steps created a sound unusually loud for a quiet, abandoned building, and her strides became more and more shorter and slower the closer she got when suddenly-

"BOO!" and suddenly, on reflex, Yang turned and punched at the source of the sound that had caused her to jump a foot off the ground, only for her fist to stop a mere inch from colliding with what it actually was.

"Woah!" Nora jumped back as the fist came toward her face.

"Nora!" Both Ren and Yang shouted in tandem, the redhead just grinning.

"Hey, guys, whatcha up to~" She asked, all nonchalant with her hands behind her head.

"Y-You, You scared the fuck out of me!" Yang shouted, as tears formed under her eyes. She sniffled.

Ren just sighed and pulled her into a hug and looked at Nora, "What are you doing here?"

Her face changed to that of worry, "I-I just wanted to have a little fun. Yang wasn't crying, but she still embraced Ren.

Ren just sighed and stroked the top of Yang's head as his semblance started to take effect on both of them, calming her down.

"Okay, let's go home." He told the two of them, "we can put on a movie and fall asleep on the couch." His lips pressed softly upon the top of the blonde's head and they went home soon after.


	3. Day 3

_**#fictober19 Prompt: 3. "Now? Now you listen to me?"**_

A/N: _Yes, yes I'm late with this one ssshhhhh. At first I was having a lot of trouble with what to write for this prompt and i started it late which is why I'm posting it now, but in the end I was really happy with the result and so far this is my favourite that I've done._

* * *

It was safe to say that Yang and Ren weren't on speaking terms at the moment. The two students had a bit of an... _argument_ earlier that morning for… Well, Ruby wasn't quite sure but she was going to fix it. She had been playing matchmaker between the two for the last few months, setting them up in a whole variety of situations and subtly pushing them closer and closer and she wasn't going to let all her work and progress be ruined for one little argument. She went to Yang first, it was her sister after all she could talk to her about anything, right?

"Heeeyy, Yaaang~" Ruby sang as she peeked her head through the door. The curtains were closed and the only real source of light was coming from Yang's blonde didn't look up from what she was doing, just giving a half-hearted nod and grunt in response as she scrolled through her feed on her scroll. The blonde was still in her pyjamas, leaning against the wall side of her bunk bed.

"So… How're you doing?~" Ruby tried to sound as bright and bubbly as she could so as to not let her in on what she was planning.

Yang gave a curt "Fine." _She doesn't sound fine_, Ruby thought to herself, mumbling under her breath. The crimsonette just sighed, "So... What happened this morning? I heard a bit of shouting.

It was at that moment that Yang finally looked up over her scroll at Ruby, looking at her slightly nervous sister as she fiddled with her skirt between her fingers, then her eyes glanced back down-seeming a little sheepish now.

"I don't wanna talk about it…" She sank a little more agqainst her wall, her face concealed from Ruby at the angle she was from her. _Dang it._ Ruby mentally cursed as she didn't get the response she was looking for, but she would respect her sister's wishes and not press on the topic further, at least for now-she would return if she needed to.

"Well, have fun doing… This…" she motioned towards her entire body with her hands.

"I will…" Yang said, sinking down a little bit more before Ruby hopped off the bed and left the room.

"Hmmm…" Ruby groaned, a little annoyed that she hadn't gotten anywhere.

"Maybe Ren will tell me…" Ruby pondered, hand on her chin in thought before she skipped off toward the JNPR dorm room across the hall and knocked before letting herself in.

"Ren? Are you in here?" Ruby liked to consider herself a good friend to Ren, they had bonded a little since they started at Beacon and in some ways she liked to think of him as an older brother-another reason she wanted him and Yang to get together.

After a long second, Ren called out, "Yes, Ruby." The girl smiled and walked further into the room. Ren was facing the window, the orange afternoon light pressing down on his features as he mediated.

"What is it you need?" He didn't move from his position as he spoke up. Ruby had her arms behind her back and rocked back and forth on her feet.

"I was just curious about what happened this morning? You and Yang don't seem to be talking…" She tried to be as nonchalant about it as possible.

"I see." He relaxed his body and turned around to face Ruby, opening his magenta eyes. Her eyes lit up a bit, was she finally going to get an answer?

"It's nothing to worry about Ruby, these things happen." He shrugged. _Wait, what? What kind of things happen? _

"What did you two fight about?..." Ruby asked, sitting down and crossing her legs on the floor.

"It's really nothing to worry about, Ruby." He smiled at her, "Things will be fine." This didn't exactly instill confidence in the girl, but she knew she wouldn't get a proper answer from him either.

She slumped and sighed, "Alright…" And got back up on her feet. Was all her effort for nothing after all? She returned to her dorm, defeated, leaving Ren to his meditation.

By the next day, Ruby woke up to the sound of shouting and she rolled over, covering her head with her pillow. That is, until she noticed _who_ it was that was shouting, and what they were shouting about.

"_Now?! Now you listen to me?!_" It was Yang. Ruby, a little scared to see what was going on, peeked over her blanket to see Yang in Ren's lap, each of them having a controller in their hands as they played a game together. They were… arguing over a game?...

"_**WHAT?!**_" Ruby shot up from her bed and the two looked away from their game to stare at the girl who seemed to have just woken up to them.

"What's wrong, Rubes?" Yang asked, her head tilted sideways, "Did you have a nightmare or something?" The game flashed 'PAUSE' on the screen. Ren's arms were wrapped around Yang's waist with his hands in her lap as he held the controller.

"You two weren't talking to each other yesterday… Because of a _game_?..." Ruby stared in disbelief.

"Well, I did tell you it was-" Ren started, but he was cut off when Ruby squealed, this time it was a giddy, excited sound.

"Are you two _together?~_" She wiggled excitedly as she noticed their choice of seating.

"O-Oh, um-" Yang quickly hopped out of Ren's lap and the two looked away from each other, both had a bright pink blush on their cheeks.

"You _are!_" Ruby had a bright grin.

"Sh-Shut up! We were just… comfortable like that…" Yang tried to make an excuse, failing miserably.

"_Oh, I bet you were~_" Ruby giggled with a smirk on her face.

"It's okay, Yang," Ren placed his hand on the blonde girl's shoulder, "I guess the secret's out." He smiled and Yang sulked, giving in and shuffling closer to him so she could cuddle into his side. Ren looked up at Ruby.

"We've been going out for about a month or so. We haven't told anyone yet…" He explained. Ruby thought the sight was adorable. "We didn't want people creating a fuss, so we just… kept quiet about it." He shrugged.

Ruby suddenly hopped out of her bed, her arms in the air as she ran around as if she had just won a marathon. "_**YEEESSSS!**_" The couple just stared at her in amused bewilderment as the crimsonette ran out of the room and down the hallway, cheering.

Ren peeked out toward the open door, "Uhhh… Should we do something about that?"

Yang just hopped back into his lap, resuming their game. "Nah, its as you said. The secret's out~" She smiled and kissed him under his chin.

Ren just smiled, turned his head down and kissed her on the lips, making the blonde blush and get distracted. He used that to his advantage to get ahead of her in the game as his eyes were locked on the screen as their lips pressed together.

"_Hey!_"


	4. Day 4

**_Prompt 4. "I know you didn't ask for this." _**

_**A/N:** I told you I would get it done today, didn't I? I also really like this one too._

* * *

Incandescent candle light created a warm and cozy atmosphere inside the bathroom as Ren filled the bath with hot water and lit a couple incense sticks, causing the gentle aroma to permeate. Candle wax of a variety of colours melted along the sides of the tub as the flames danced and flickered. Ren rolled up the sleeves of his button-down shirt before he reached in and swished his hand inside the water to test how hot it was. He glanced at his watch on his opposite hand, Yang would be home any minute now. He pulled his hand out of the water and dried it off with a spare towel. He picked up a small basket with a pile of flower petals contained within and slowly dropped them over the water, fluttering down slowly into the water and floating on the surface.

It was then the lock on the front door clicked and the door slowly creaked open. It was late, and the lights inside the apartment were off. Yang figured Ren was asleep by now so she tried to remain as silent as possible. She had texted him earlier to let him know she would be coming home late that night from her recent mission and told him not to wait up for her. Yang sighed and kicked off her boots and dropped her bag beside the door, she would deal with all that later. After locking the door she slowly crept her way through the small apartment when she noticed a small source of light flickering from within the bathroom. Holding one arm up at the ready with her gauntlet activated she slowly peered through the door to find her fiance standing there with the candlelight illuminating his frame. He was wearing a clean, white button-down shirt neatly tucked into his long, dark trousers and holding a sunflower in his hand over his chest.

"Welcome home, Sunflower~" he smiled, affectionately calling her by the nickname he had given her many years ago, "I know you didn't ask for this, but you've been gone for over a week and I was certain you'd want to relax when you got back, so I prepared this for you." He took a step closer to the blonde and presented the sunflower to her, taking her by the hand and kissing her lovingly on the cheek.

Yang was honestly speechless. She did not expect him to go all out like this for her. A wide grin spread across her lips and she practically jumped into his arms, wrapping herself around him and hugging him dearly.

"I love it~" She finally said. Ren just smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Come on, you should get in before the water gets cold." He told her, gently prying her from his body, "I'll get your things while you undress and get in. He kissed her one more time and she started to remove her clothes.

Ren collected her bag from the door and took everything into the bedroom. He separated clothes that needed to be washed from everything else and put everything else away neatly where they belonged.

By the time Ren had returned, Yang was comfortably inside the tub and an exploded bath bomb perfectly concealed her body beneath the surface in a purple haze that looked like a nebula and stars.

"Enjoying yourself?" Ren kneeled beside Yang, who's eyes were closed as she seemed to lose herself to the relaxation and was only brought back to reality by Ren's words. Yang hummed softly.

"Oh yeah, this is… Amazing…" She sighed. She turned her head to Ren and smiled. The water was up to just above her chest. "You really outdid yourself with this, sweetheart…" She leaned up and pressed a kiss on his lips.

"Stay in as long as you want, I'll be right here when you're ready to get out." He had considered joining her in the bath, but this was just for her, and he knew she must have been exhausted after her mission.

Ren rested his head on top of his arms over the side of the bath and closed his eyes for a moment. Yang smiled and giggled when she noticed he had drifted off to sleep like that after a little while. She brought her hand up and gently shook him on the shoulder.

"Hey, sleepyhead, I'm ready to come out now and I can't if you're sleeping on the side~" Yang teased. She blew out a couple of the candles on one side of the bath while Ren sat up straight and yawned. He apologized to her, "Sorry…"

"Don't be, you did an amazing job, though I would have also been happy to just fall into bed beside you as well. Now get outta the way before my skin starts to prune." A soft chuckle left her lips as she pulled herself up and Ren already had a towel ready for her. Once most of the water had cascaded down her body and the bathtub was mostly drained, Ren took her hand and helped her out onto the cold tile floor and wrapped the pink, fluffy towel around her. The blonde shuddered as she suddenly felt a chill from being out of the water.

"Hey, isn't this _your_ towel?" She perked up, though her body shivered.

"It's clean, don't worry~" He reassured. She leaned her head down and smelled it.

"It still smells like you though, not that I'm complaining~" She giggled and snuggled into it, trying to get warm as she dried herself. Ren had brought in her pyjamas before, leaving them neatly beside the bath for her.

Once she had dried off and put them on, she and Ren retired to their bed. She flopped onto it, groaning as the soft mattress and pillows embraced her. Ren changed out of the clothes he had been wearing and into his usual sleepwear of a pair of loose-fitting pyjama pants and no shirt, walking around the side and climbing under the covers. He waited for Yang to do the same and laid back. They looked at each other in the darkness for a few moments, their calm, warm breaths tickling each other's faces.

Eventually, Yang, after giving him a kiss, turned around and pressed her backside against his body and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder and buried his face into the crook of her neck while their feet rubbed up against each other. Yang giggled quietly as his breathing tickled her neck. She slowly lowered her hands down into his, linking their fingers together.

"'G'night, Ren…" Yang whispered.

"Goodnight, Yang…" Ren whispered, and gave her one last kiss before falling asleep.


	5. Day 5

**#fictober19 Prompt 5. "I might just kiss you."**

_**A/N:**__ Yeahhhh, im super late on these now, but i still intend to finish them, even if i go into november and beyond._

* * *

Yang was running behind on her assignments and school work. She had spent too much time out partying and out having fun, so she had decided to hunker down inside her room and _force_ herself to get her work done. This, of course, wasn't exactly going to plan. First, she would get distracted by the music she played in the background only to instead find herself singing along to the lyrics and dancing in her seat instead, her hair flying all over the place. When she realised she was doing this she turned it off with a huff. Then it was her phone that distracted her, looking over at it every few seconds so she could barely get a word down on her paper, so that had to go next.

When Yang had eventually ended up clearing every possible object that could distract her she thought, there was no way she could get distracted now and _finally_ focus on her work. Oh, how wrong she was. Her legs bounced up and down under the table from her heels with the balls of her feet against the floor and her toes curling into the carpet. She played with her pen, clicking it in and out and completely disassembling it and putting it back together multiple times.

The blonde growled in the growing frustration of her situation, she needed to get this done as it was due by tomorrow afternoon and it was already getting pretty late at night but she just could not focus… The anxiety started to set in soon and she pulled out her phone as she gave herself a break from her thoughts. She smiled at her phone when she saw a notification for a text she received almost an hour ago from her boyfriend, Ren, and opened it.

'_Hey, how's your assignment going?'_ It read. Yang smiled, she brought her legs up onto her chair and pulled them against her chest, and typed back a reply with her chin against her knees.

'_oh you know'  
_'_havent written a single word in the past two hours'  
_'_so i would say its going pretty well'_

She typed her response in three messages in quick succession, her fingers like lighting strikes against the screen. When she looked up at the time she wondered if he would still be awake at this hour. Now this was all she could think of as she stared at her phone, waiting for a reply back. Her toes curled over the edge of her desk chair and she played with her phone while she waited and just as she was about to give up on waiting and put her phone down, it vibrated in her hands.

'_I believe in you, I know you can do it Yang.'_ Ren sent a heart emoji after his message. Yang hugged her arms around her legs and looked at her phone with a half smile. '_Can I really?...' _She thought to herself as she typed up her own response.

'_i dunno…'  
_'_i just cant FOCUS on it!'  
_'_no matter what i do.'_

There was a short pause before Ren replied.

_`How about you join in a vc and I help you finish it?'_

The thought made Yang giddy and she quickly responded with a short '_yeh, ill get my earphones'_ before she hopped off her chair and grabbed her earphones from beside her bed and plugged them into her phone. Ren was already waiting in a call for her by the time she sat back down and she pressed the button to join it.

"Hey." Ren greeted.

"Heeyyy…" Yang sighed into her microphone.

"So, what is it you're having trouble with, exactly?"

Ren spent a while helping Yang through the work and made sure she would stay on track, helping her to stay focused. It was well into the middle of the night by the time she had gotten a significant amount of work done and they took a short break every hour or so minutes during that time.

When Yang was finally happy with her work and what she had done, she sat back in her seat and groaned in relief of finally being done. With a long yawn, the blonde raised her arms over her head and stretched, mentally and physically exhausted, then leaned against her desk with her head in her arms like a pillow. She remained in the call and kept talking, not wanting to hang up just yet despite the time and her tiredness.

"...I miss you…" Yang murmured after a few moments of comfortable silence. There was a brief pause from Ren before he responded in kind.

"...I know. It's just a few more months-a year at most-and we'll be able to see each other, though. Just get through this semester and I'll be on the first flight to Vale."

"I don't want to wait a year! I don't even want to wait a week! This sucks!..." She pulled her knees up to her chin again, "Why did you have to go to a different college to me…" She muttered, but he still heard it through her microphone.

"I'm sorry, Yang… But if you can pull through and make it to the end, I _might _just kiss you." She could hear the playful smile though his voice and her face turned a dark shade of pink as she buried in into her knees.

"Shut up…" She said, hiding a smile behind her legs.


End file.
